


Little things (Of the past and present)

by Beth22_woofie



Series: Winter Child |JohnTen X NCT otp oneshots| [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bus, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth22_woofie/pseuds/Beth22_woofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny thought Ten was noisy and irritating. That was, two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little things (Of the past and present)

His eyes are drooping shut but his mind’s completely awake. It’s not even the first time they’re like this, him and his friend hashtag only since college which means they’ve been friends for hardly a year and this friend is already starting to ruin his once normal trouble-free life.  


Johnny once hated this kid back when they were in high school because this friend was too noisy for Johnny’s liking and the fact that he was too popular and well liked still.

If Johnny hadn’t had Jaehyun, the white kid he would’ve been a loner. Still, it wasn’t like the tall 6 foot high school boy was disliked, it was him who don’t really like socializing. But Jaehyun was an exception because the white kid was shy and had no friends either so Johnny decided to sit with the guy. But Jaehyun had to be really beautiful so he was asked out a lot by both genders and it was no surprise when they were misunderstood at times because they were basically always together and Jaehyun liked skinship, which Johnny never actually minded all that much. 

Then came that time they were studying in class and Johnny gave the white boy an oral test which the other answered too enthusiastically facing Johnny, and the two only realized they were too close for their own comfort zone when ‘are you two trying to kiss or what?’ was thrown at them from the back row. Things became bit by bit awkward though both males never spoke anything about it and they eventually separated completely when they started attending different college.

Johnny sometimes thinks back to his friendship with Jaehyun. He actually never disliked their close proximity or curious eyes but his heart never did skipped a beat either. He might’ve liked Jaehyun but maybe that was because they were the only friend they both had and maybe because Jaehyun was too pretty and delicate in Johnny’s eyes. Since they eventually fell apart, Johnny doesn’t remember missing Jaehyun all that much though he wouldn’t mind being friends again. 

He hardly misses people or the past. If somebody were to ask him of his favorite memory or who he misses the most his answer would probably be ‘the day mom bought me a dog' or ‘Flower, my dog’.

So when the beating of his heart stopped for a second and later, when he realized he was holding his breath his mind halted to a complete stop. He has been thinking too much about their friendship these days. His friendship with Ten. 

This cute Thai boy whom he attended two years of high school with and never said a word to; whom he previously hated for his cheerful attitude and never thought he’d be bunking classes with later in his life. Johnny meant to stay alone in college but Ten and his squad had to squish their way through his once normal life only to later abandon them to some other studies of their own interest. But by the time they only had each other, Johnny had long forgotten his hate towards Ten and now he knows why people around him always seem to adore him.

Ten is about a year younger than he is but is blessed with a bright open mind, a loud and cute laughter which easily gets choked down when scolded a bit. He has a set of pearly white teeth, a sharp nose and big bright eyes that looks too innocent. Ten is thin despite his never ending food cravings and his waist is too small for a guy because Johnny had hugged him too many a times to not know, but never mentioned it to him. 

Ten likes skinship, a lot and luckily Johnny was past awkward stage credit to Jaehyun but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t aware when Ten plays with them when he is bored or instantly entertwines them first thing when they walk together, which is every working day. Ten is adorable and still has his child-like innocence; Johnny’s learnt that by now.  


Johnny started questioning himself at that time Ten skipped a day to drop his best friend, Taeyong off to study abroad.

Taeyong and Ten has been best friends for years and Johnny wasn’t jealous when the two always bicker for a whole day of everyday, nor is he jealous till now. It was just that Johnny liked being alone, reading books somewhere quiet but that day, he couldn’t understand why he felt completely empty and alone. 

He couldn’t understand the loneliness he felt and why he hated not having Ten by his side who he originally thought was too noisy. The hours were too long and the minutes hand was moving too slow. He kept wondering if Ten would be able to make it to college later that day like he said he would if he still had time but he didn’t and Johnny hadn’t felt more bored than any other day.  
Days flip by and Johnny started becoming aware of the little things that never once occurred to his mind before. 

The little yet cute smiles Ten would give him every time he reaches for the shorter’s hand, or those bright eyes that would shine brighter when they spot him. The American boy became too aware of their entwined hands and the sweet affections the other would give him. He became conscious when Ten would wipe at his sweats, giggle and laughs at things he said or do. Their everyday routine of Ten giving Johnny his share of free soup and Johnny buying Ten a chocolate. Him getting pissed every time Hansol, their senior by a year flirts with Ten. 

Johnny knows too well that after every two hours Ten would always want a snack to fill his bottomless hungry stomach and they would always end up getting late for class. Bless college because you never get scolded and also there are always people like Kun and Yuta who are the permanent late candidates for class and you can never surpass their talent, on being late for class, that is. Those people really need to learn from Doyoung and Taeil, teacher’s favorites. 

Johnny now learns why he loves Chemistry practical classes because Ten would be too clumsy and impatient to handle glass tubes and chemicals so Johnny would always do the work, luck to Ten for they get to choose their partners and not by the teachers. Johnny likes being there for him, helping him and making him happy. He adores Ten and he knows that but never once had he felt like this, totally being clueless of what exactly is going on.

He is currently leaning against Ten’s small shoulder on the forth seat of the 4.35pm bus, listening to music from his phone and sharing his earphone with said boy. A minute from now Ten would reach his destiny while Johnny still has 5 more stops to go before he reaches his. 

He’s been on edge since this morning when his childhood best friend suddenly came to visit him at their college and he got a little or, really surprised and happy that he forgot Ten who silently stood at the side. The tall boy was too immersed in talking to his friend he didn’t realized Ten’s impatient feet tapping against the grass. After another 5mins the Thai kid suddenly pulls Johnny to the college’s basketball court whining that they were late. Johnny had refused a little saying he only met his best friend again after four years. Ten just kept pulling him away. They did reach the court where the college’s Red Team was meant to hold a meeting, and they were early. Ten just smiled and kept on holding on to Johnny only muttering a soft ‘being early is better than being late’.

Johnny opens his eyes and closes them, repeating the process because he couldn’t sleep a blink. He finally moves to a sitting position and Ten emits an adorable cat-like yawn, preparing to leave. The conscious boy just stares at the small figure beside him as he gets up and jumps down from the bus. He chuckles, finding him cute. 

Ten then turns around like always, smiles at Johnny and waves him a goodbye. Johnny just returns the smile and watches as the smaller boy walks down to a different path the bus wasn’t taking. As Ten disappears from his sight, Johnny let out a sigh and closes his eyes. His heart began to beat again and rapidly this time. He is in love with Ten. 

 

 

Two years ago Johnny likes reading books, coffee and quiet surroundings. Two years ago he did not really mind having no one around and being by himself. Two years ago he hated Ten. Two years ago he never thought he’d end up being friends with the person he finds to be the most irritating.

 

 

Today, Johnny likes reading books, coffee and quiet surroundings. Today he doesn’t mind having no one around and being by himself. Today, he likes Ten. Today, he likes reading for Ten even if the latter’s intelligence is up to every four paragraphs. He likes coffee, especially sharing them with Ten or making his own special of two cups every time Ten comes by his place. He likes quiet surroundings filled only with the smaller boy’s laughter and cute accented Korean. He doesn’t mind having no one around or being by himself but loves Ten’s company and finds his bright personality endearing.

 

 

Today Youngho opens his apartment door to find Ten gleaming up at him. Today he pulls Ten inside and shuts the door. Today he pushes Ten back only to have him pinned against the doorframe. Today he surprises Ten by cupping his cheeks and kissing him right then and there. Today he makes Ten breathless. Today he pulls away after a minute or so because they both needs to catch their breath and they still have a lot of time. Today he is satisfied with the blush the other sports and the grin he was trying to hide. Today Youngho loves Ten even though the latter had been trying to have his attention since two years ago. Youngho knows he had been missing it big but he is going to make it up for it in the future. Today, Youngho dreams a future with Ten.


End file.
